The Crazed Girls Of Hyakkaou Academy (Chapter)
The Crazed Girls of Hyakkaou Academy is the fourth chapter of Volume One of Kakegurui written by Homura Kawamoto and illustrated by Toru Naomura. Summary Yumeko Jabami continues her gamble with Yuriko Nishinotouin and unveils an unnatural cheating method. When the School Council President, Kirari Momobami arrives to watch, the winner is revealed. Plot Yuriko Nishinotouin's dark facial expression turns into a bright smile as she waves away Yumeko Jabami's rude statement. Jabami continues to offend her opponent by making a pun with their name. The pun irked the dealer while Nishinotouin cackles darkly stating that she now knows why the Student Council President is interested in Jabami. They resume the gamble with Jabami betting all her 40 chips. The dealer throws the swords into the cup and slams it on the board with Jabami observing the movement. As the dealer counts down, Nishinotouin calms herself down to avoid losing her temper. She bets on 8 numbers with 5 chips each much to Ryota Suzui's shock who thinks Jabami's early provocation triggered Nishinotouin to decimate her. However Jabami mockingly apologises to her and reveals she had purposely done so to bet all 40 chips on one number. This stuns everyone and Jabami points out that Nishinotouin is cheating. Earlier she notices that the dealer and the girl who showed them in has what appears to moles on their hand. Jabami concludes that they are metal piercings which allows the dealer to control a sword which is a polarised magnet and slide it into a slot. Nishinotouin rejects that idea as she points out that since they started gambling, she's never gotten 'Life' on her selected numbers. Jabami notes that it was an ingenious cheat as it doesn't work 100% all the time thus covering the appearance that Nishinotouin is cheating which was why Mary Saotome never realised the cheating. Due to being a Student Council Member a loss won't mean much to her since she has access to large amounts of money. Her cheating gives her an upper hand in gambling allowing her to over time rack up large sums of money. Thus the heart of the cheat is not the trick but rather her wealth. Jabami knows that a few million of dollars won't hurt her but since she had placed 40 chips in, Nishinotouin's possible loss is 2 billion 170 million yen. Jabami starts going in her gambling craze pushing Nishinotouin to take the crazy risk and reveal the swords. Nishinotouin knows she can still pay fo that but it would take too long as she would need a "donation" from each club member and possibly lose her seat in the Student Council as a result. The thought frightens her and she starts to attempt negotiations. Before she can negotiate with Jabami, the Student Council President, Kirari Momobami, appears with Runa Yomozuki and the masked Vice-President. Monobami is intrigued with the situation of the gamble and asks if she can watch. Nishinotouin nervously says the President is not needed for such trivial gamble to which Monobami grabs her face and sinisterly tells her to "shut up" and lift the cup. Everyone watches with intensity as the dealer reveals 'Death' on 10 and 'Life' on 7. Nishinotouin realises that she had bet on 7 with results in Jabami receiving a 310 million yen debt as she lost much to Suzui's shock. Monobami starts praising Nishinotouin for being lucky and belittles Jabami for losing. To which Jabami questions whether the President had pulled off a "badger". The President responds enigmatically back. As Jabami and Suzui leaves the club room, Suzui questions Jabami how she is going to pay it back. However Jabami seems to be more interested in the classroom that is below the club room. She explains what she meant by a "badger". It is an old type of trickery for Chouhanbakuchi when there is a hole in the floor from which someone underneath the floors will use a candle to see the numbers on the dice and stab a needle through to move the dice to the the bookmaker's favour. Jabami believes the President does something similar by using a magnet to repel the sword out of the 24 slot. She admires the crazy trickery the President pulls off and decides that she wants to gamble with the Student Council President. Quick Reference Character appearances * Ryota Suzui * Yumeko Jabami * Yuriko Nishinotouin * Kirari Momobami * Ririka Momobami * Runa Yomozuki Chapter notes * Jabami's first gambling loss since coming to school. Gambles * Life Or Death is a form of Chouhanbakuchi with swords instead of dice and a circular board with numbers and holes Category:Main Chapters